


Recon

by NightCur



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Through the eyes of another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCur/pseuds/NightCur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching was so easy with the invitation the two creatures extended when they entered Their hivemind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon

They watched as The Inked One startled from slumber, throwing awkward painted limbs out and struggling with the materials covering the creature's nest. They could see what the creature saw, five-toed soft-claws coming up to rub at their flat face before reaching out beside them to pull black frames across their eyes.

The creature rubbed at their arms where tiny hairs stood on end, then pushed back their nest coverings and stood and swayed. The creature caught themselves and scrambled sleepily to pull material onto their body, vision obscured as they pulled a thin torso piece over their head.

They watched as the creature took them out a door and down a hall, continually rubbing at their arms and neck as though sore or maybe cold. The painted markings on The Inked Ones arms had a few visible scratches marring the lines and colour and even had a small scrap of material wrapped around some on the creatures right arm.

The creature sniffed as they ambled down some steps and across the space The Inked One worked, stepping across a broad yellow line as if it would burn them upon contact. The creature navigated through the contraptions They knew the creature and his companion had built and operated. They growled as They saw large glass tubes full of a gelatinous liquid, various viscera pieces floating abominably inside. The tubes cast a sickly yellow paler across the working space, but served to guide the creature through the maze.  
They strained to take in as much as they could of the equipment before the creature came to another short set of stairs that mirrored the ones they had just descended. They shuffled down a short hall much like the other and pushed open a door with no formal applause. They watched as the creatures vision adjusted to the gloom of the new room, even the work space having the yellowy light to provide a sense of where objects were. The creature shut the door and rubbed at their arms again, slowing their pace as they adjusted, but moving to another nest in the corner of the space. The Inked One crawled under the nest covering, receiving a grunt from the other creature already residing within.  
They guessed the two creatures were mates of some custom as They watched the two interact, the one They were watching through butting the other in what seemed an affectionate nuzzle.

The two spoke lowly in a tongue not familiar as The Inked One wrapped their painted arms around their mate, the one known to Them as The Other Who Saw. The Other Who Saw simply accepted The Inked One's presence and drifted back into slumber. The Inked One pressed their mouth to the back of the other creatures neck and rubbed circles on the others soft belly. The Inked One pressed closer and finally settled back into slumber.

_They growled lowly as They took off the headset, blinking in annoyance as the machinery sparked and spat a fresh spurt of liquid. This was the last surviving piece of this kind and They wouldn't allow it to fall into disuse, not when They needed to regroup and perform recon; Precious recon that would allow Them to know more about this species Who Almost Destroyed._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write fluff, but I kinda got the idea of 'what if it was from the point of view of the Masters on the other end of the Drift' DUN DUN DAAAA
> 
> I don't know how I would continue, so I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot.
> 
> I'm open for any prompts you guys want to send me: http://www.nightcur.tumblr.com


End file.
